


I've Got You

by shinysharp



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dry Orgasm, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysharp/pseuds/shinysharp
Summary: Jun wakes up in the middle of the night with a hard on. Wonwoo helps him.





	I've Got You

Jun woke up to uncomfortable tension in his crotch. He glanced to the other side of the bed where his boyfriend was sleeping. He considered waking him up but it was just too early, still dark out, and Jun was not a jerk to disturb Wonwoo sleeping for selfish reasons. Especially not after last night.

_Ugh!_ Jun mentally slapped himself. Thinking sexually thoughts really didn’t help his situation. He was so warm and comfortable under the blankets that he didn’t want to go to cold bathroom to relieve himself. He slapped himself, for real this time. “Ugh!” he groaned out for real. It hurt but did nothing to his half erection. He checked if the voice woke Wonwoo up. He sighed in relief when he found his boyfriend sleeping on, undisturbed.

 

He turned around and curled into a ball, willing himself back to sleep.

 

“Junnie are you okay?” Wonwoo woke up and rolled over near Jun.

 

“I’m fine… did I wake you?” Jun uncurled himself, feeling sorry.

 

“No, I just need to drink.” Wonwoo said and reached over Jun to the night table for the jug.

 

Having Wonwoo’s body practically all up onto him made it harder for Jun and he groaned a little.

 

“Seriously, are you okay?” Wonwoo asked again. The way he swallowed and rubbed water droplets off the corner of his lip made Jun thirsty too. Like, literally thirsty, for literal water.

 

“Water?” Wonwoo offered and Jun accepted the jug. “So…,” as Jun was gulping down water, Wonwoo asked with a smirk, “getting hard on?”

 

“No!” Jun screamed, “… I mean, yes,” he added with a much smaller voice, “but it’s not like that. I-I tried not to wake you up. It’s just, my body is just being weird okay? It’s not like that okay?”

 

“Why are you being shy?” Wonwoo chuckled. “We’ve just fucked hard hours ago.”

 

“Don’t talk like that!” Jun shoved Wonwoo.

 

Wonwoo pretended to fall on the bed as laughed so hard. They’d been dating for nearly a year and moving in together for months but Jun still tended to get shy whenever Wonwoo talked about sex so openly as though they were getting at it every night and days if they could help it. Wonwoo found that bashful side of Jun cute and he would tease his boyfriend every chance he got by choosing the most explicit and vulgar words he could.

 

Now Jun was red and his erection was getting impossibly harder, Wonwoo couldn’t stop his giggles at how cute Jun was even with a hard on. “You want to go at it again?” Wonwoo asked although he knew he couldn’t, not again, at least not now.

 

Jun shook his head so fast Wonwoo feared it would get unscrewed from his neck. “Noooooo, you must be so tired,” then he added with glassy cat eyes and a smaller voice, “I’m kinda tired too… it’s not like I don’t want to do i-i-it with you but I don’t want to do it without setting the mood first and us being so tired and I don’t want to deprive your sleep and-” his voice got lowered to the end that Wonwoo had to inch his face closer to Jun’s to actually hear him.

 

“Awwww, Junnie, baby, you’re too cute.” He patted Jun’s messy hair down. “But it looks painful, yes?” Jun nodded yes. “Why don’t we take care of that first?” Wonwoo got up and took a towel before slicking his hands with lube.

 

“C’mere baby.” Wonwoo sat up by the headboard with open arms. Jun bit his lip as he hesitated for a while but he gave in eventually. Jun sat on Wonwoo’s lap, on a big towel. “Lean on me,” Wonwoo whispered in Jun’s ear, “legs apart,” Jun obeyed the gentle orders and he helped by kicking his boxers off when Wonwoo tugged on them.

 

Jun sucked in a long breath and threw back his head on Wonwoo’s shoulder as the very touch of Wonwoo’s slicked warm hands on his hard on. Wonwoo gently rubbed on Jun’s dick as he kissed Jun’s neck. He kept the pace slow as he took his sweet time building up pleasure.

 

He alternated between kissing and licking Jun’s ear, neck and shoulder, any flesh that was presented to him by their position. Jun would moan and wail whenever Wonwoo stopped to give attention to one of his sensitive spots. Jun’s fervent moan only encouraged Wonwoo to draw out his teasing.

 

At one point, when Wonwoo sucked a hickey on Jun’s shoulder, Jun spasm and bucked into Wonwoo’s hand. Wonwoo grabbed on the head of Jun’s dick, not letting him come yet. “Not yet baby, not yet.” He kissed Jun’t sweaty cheek as he waited Jun’s dry orgasm out with his hand firmed on Jun’s bulbous head.

 

“Pleassssee,” Jun gasped as he came down from his painful orgasm, “I can’t… anymore. C-come…”

 

“Shh~” Wonwoo took Jun’s quivering lips. “You’re so horny, so sensitive.” As if to prove his point, Wonwoo squeezed Jun’s balls and Jun keened. He sobbed into Wonwoo’s lips, “Please…”

 

“I’ve got you baby.” Wonwoo stopped their kiss to focus on Jun’s leaking erection. He sped up his strokes and put pressure on the head, using Jun’s pre-cum as additional leverage. He used his other hand that was stroking Jun’s arm in soothing circles to rubbed Jun’s hardened nipples, adding more pleasure to the ongoing assault on Jun’s already sensitive body.

 

When Jun’s breath got rugged once again, Wonwoo massaged Jun’s length from base to the head. As he was kneading the head, he pinched Jun’s nipple, pushing poor horny boy off the edge.

 

Jun wailed as he came hard. Wonwoo took the towel and took Jun’s cum into it so that the bed won’t get soiled, again. At the same time, he kissed Jun’s temple and rubbed his nipples as Jun rode out his orgasm.

 

Jun came so hard that he blacked out for a while. Wonwoo patted and rubbed Jun’s sweaty hair as he waited patiently for him to come down. Jun let out a long sigh as he regained consciousness.

 

“You okay Junnie?” Wonwoo asked and Jun can only nod. Jun shifted around to face Wonwoo as Wonwoo awkwardly tried to keep the towel up, not to spill any cum on bed.

 

“Thank you baby.” Jun kissed Wonwoo and Wonwoo let him take lead as Jun sucked on his lips and tongue. Jun was the type to want sex multiple times a night and had the strength to do it. Wonwoo would usually get hard from the kiss if not from the handjob earlier, but for now, they did have multiple rounds previous night and both of them were too tired to go at it again. He knew he was too tired to even get it up to full mast.

 

Wonwoo took the passion Jun poured into their kiss for a while. When Jun slowed down, he broke off contact, “Junnie, it’s time to sleep, it’s nearly morning now.”

 

Jun pouted but he rolled off Wonwoo’s lap to his side of bed. “It’s okay, tomorrow’s Saturday.” He cooed.

 

“Do you honestly have energy left to have sex?” Wonwoo chuckled as he collected the towel carefully.

 

“Noooo.” Jun sighed into his pillow, sleep already consuming him.

 

“Guess so.”

 

Wonwoo left the towel in the bathtub. Jun had to clean his horny mess in the morning and he couldn’t care less if it caked on the towel. All he wanted to do was to go snuggle up with Jun in their warm bed.

 

To his delight, Jun waited for him to rejoin him with open arms although he was barely awake. “Did you clean yourself?” Wonwoo asked. “No.” Jun giggled. “You filthy creature.” Wonwoo scrunched his nose but happily snuggled into Jun’s chest, not minding one bit of Jun’s leftover cum getting on his pajama. It’ll be just one more item Jun had to wash tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one shot to help me clear my mind while I build my multi-chapter cheolsoo fic.


End file.
